Untitled
by XSpaRkieX
Summary: What if Riku were a musician rather then a vampire? If all characters met under different circumstances, how would the story play out? History of this story inside.
1. Part I

Alright, I'm going to explain the whole outline of this story. It's an idea I had a while ago, but dropped. However, I went digging through some old files, and found this so, I'm just gonna put it up, and if everyone hates it, I'll take it down.

In this universe, Riku is about 19, Kai is 23, and no powers exist. The Miyagusuku brothers are in an underground rock band, and Diva is a professional opera singer. You'll get more as the story goes on, but this is one story where I really need reviews to decide if I should even bother anymore with this. Enjoy

--- ---- ---

I.

Riku's eyes cracked open, and the dim morning light assaulted his head. He groaned as he pulled himself out of the unfamiliar bed, and over to the bathroom. Before entering, he cast a glance around. His clothes lay mixed with ones he didn't know, and his guitar lay smashed in a corner. Kai was gonna LOVE him for that. His attention then fell to the bed, where an unruly mass of red hair occupied the other side.

'_At least it was a woman this time_' Riku thought, remembering the many times he had slept with other men. He moved over to his jacket, and pulled out his shaving razor.

He carelessly kicked the bathroom door open, and turned to look at the face in the mirror. He hated it. Brown hair that hadn't been washed in weeks fell unchecked, the bangs reaching down to his nose. Riku looked closer, and saw his eyes were red and dilated.

'_Great_,' he thought, '_so I was drunk AND stoned last night_'

Each morning was a guessing game of what controlled substances he had been on the previous day, and usually, the tally made Kai wince. Riku turned his attention down to his forearm, and noticed a tattoo he didn't remember getting. It was small, and rather well done. It was of two roses, one red, one blue, intertwining around a heart. Pity he'd have to get it removed.

He pinched his nose at the though of more laser tattoo removal. His hand fumbled with the straight razor, and he thought how easy it would be. Just one good sweep across his arm, and the mark would be gone. These thoughts were kicked out of his head as soon as they entered. Riku had only cut himself once, and that time with the full intention of killing himself.

As he thought, Riku fingered the visible scar on his neck. He couldn't remember why, but one day, he had taken a knife, and raked it across his throat. However, a second later, Kai was at his side, applying pressure to the wound, and choking him at the same time.

The next thing he remembered was awaking in the hospital, with the doctors warning him about the dangers of self-mutilation. Apparently, he had lost over a pint of blood, and should have considered himself lucky. For the next several weeks, pamphlets were thrust into his face, and he spat red-tinted saliva on them.

Worst of all, between the cut and the requirement of pressure on the wound, Riku's voice had lost its soft, if not a bit high, quality. In its place, Riku now had a low, raspy growl. This, along with his rapid guitar, had become his trademarks in the world of music. Some large record companies even knew his name, but thought that a 'drugged-up punk who's probably only got a year of life left in him' wasn't the best investment. In fact, Riku tended to agree with the producers who sneered at his band.

Sick of wasting time, Riku raised the razor up to his face, and began to shave dry. He could fully feel the blade, and the hairs being pulled by their roots, then severing. He removed all his morning stubble, and then contemplated if it was worth while washing the fresh lines of blood off his face.

His decision was made for him when he turned the faucet, and no water was yielded. He sighed, and went to get himself dressed. Black jeans, black t-shirt, and black shoes, all together, it took him 15 minutes to find and don all of his clothing. He turned to the woman in the bed, and wondered if he should stay.

"Fuck it;" he growled bitterly, "I don't even know her name."

--- ----- -----

"Where is that brat?" Yusuke groaned as he banged his head against the wall, "stupid bastard probably ran off with some chick again…"

At that moment, a black-clad elbow rammed into Yusuke's chest, and the drummer doubled over.

"One more word," Riku said, "and I'll kill you."

Riku had never liked the other members of the band. They all treated him with disrespect because he was the youngest, even though they all knew he was the most talented. As they had found out one night, Riku's threats were a bit more then that. He had held a knife to Yusuke's eye, and had demanded a reason not to blind the drummer.

"Riku," Said Kai, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder, "lay off him; you know it isn't worth it."

Every time Kai lectured his brother, the other band members backed away. If any of them even touched Riku, they usually got a firm blow to their ribs.

"Turns out some guy from the Cinq Flèches Company was in the audience last night, and he wants to evaluate us."

Cinq Flèches was one of the biggest names in the music industry, usually only going for top notch preformers. Some new opera sensation, Diva, was their latest catch. After her first live show, studio albums and memorabilia had appeared all over every record store in Japan.

"Riku, we just need you to stay calm for this, because if the lead guitarist is a loose cannon, they might not go for us."

"Fine."

The growled response came as a surprise to everyone in the room, including Kai. Riku almost never did what he was told, and when he did, it was only as long as it suited him.

"R-right then Riku," Kai stuttered, "the meeting is this afternoon at the Cinq Flèches main office."

**LATER THAT DAY**

Riku eyed the Cinq Flèches waiting room with utter disgust. It was filled with modern and contemporary art, and was adorned with their own propaganda. All the platinum albums their music acts had were on the walls, pictures of award ceremonies, live photographs, mostly of the flavor of the month, Diva.

Riku had to admit, she was quite attractive. Her eyes were peircing blue, and her long black hair reached down to her shins, and she had a nice, slender fraim. He was rather captivated by the singer, and wondered exactally how her voice sounded.

"Kai Miyagusuku! Ms. Otonashi is ready to see you now!"

The overly peppy receptionist snapped Riku out of his daydream, and He shuffled in after his bandmates. Sitting at the large oaken desk, was a short haired, red eyed woman, who looked vaguly familier to Riku. It was then he noticed, she looked almost exactally like the bueaty plastered over the outside walls.

"D-Diva?"

The woman laughed lightly, "No, but you're the fastest one to see it so fast," she stood and bowed lightly to the band, "I'm Saya Otonashi, Diva's my twin sister."

The band, with the exeption of Riku, returned the bow, albiet slightly lower. The guitarist just grunted, and leaned against one of the walls.

"I'd rather you not lean in that paticular spot." Saya said.

"Why?"

"Just look."

Riku examined the wall, only to find that he was leaning against a hand-painting of Diva. He moved slightly back, and leaned against the first space of empty wall he came to. The band gave him exasperated looks, but Saya simply smiled.

"Thank you."

"Hnn."

The woman took no offence to the grunt, and began to adress Kai.

"Now because I'm told you're the band's frontman, I'll be speaking mostly to you. Cinq Flèches has always prided itsself on the variaty of music it distributes, but we've yet to delve into more underground music. We sent talent agents into several clubs, and you came up as the highest talent."

"Why weren't we spoken to by this agent?" Kai asked.

"All members weren't preasent, and it's against policy to discuss matters of contracts unless all members are available at the time."

Riku stood idley throughout the whole interview, speaking only for votes. In the end, it was determined that the band would be reorginized, and Riku would be given the frontman position. At the interview's conclusion, Saya asked him to hang behind for a few minutes, and he saw no reason to object.

"Riku," Saya said calmly, "it's obvious to me that you hate most of your bandmates, correct?"

"Spot on."

"Now, if we were able to find replacements, would you be willing to sit in on the auditions to help pick them?"

"Naturally."

"However, there are two conditions. Condition one, your brother stays. Condition two," Saya blushed slightly, "you're very blunt, so I want your help talking to him!"

He looked where the woman was pointing, to see a tall, black-haired man talking to the receptionist. He was quite pale, and carried a large insturment case on his back.

"Who is he exactally?" Riku asked.

Saya's blush deepened, "He's Haji Goldschmidt, and he's the cellist for my sister. He's really good, and he's the main reason I fought to be my sister's manager." Her face was now redder than her eyes, "I've liked him for a long time, b-b-but," She stuttered, "he's really scary.

Riku stared in utter disbelief. The woman, who looked like she would be able to take on a horde of monsters without flinching, was boy-shy? He snickered lightly, but he soon lost control, and his raspy laugh filled the room. If it reached Haji's ears, he gave no sign of it.

"Fine, I'll help you out lover girl," the blush, if possible, intesified, "just make sure you live up to your end of the deal."

"R-r-right, I-I'll just f-fill out these forms n-n-now."

Riku walked out of the office, and considered telling Haji about Saya's love right then and there, but figured he needed the manager more as a friend. He exited the building, and found Kai and the now-former mambers waiting. He'd wait till later to break the news.


	2. Part II

Untitled Part II.

Riku nursed his nose gingerly. The rest of the band hadn't taken too kindly to their expulsion, and Yusuke had lost control.

The moment Yusuke's fist mad contact with Riku's face, everyone in the room had gone silent and still, waiting for the retaliation that didn't come. They had all expected Riku to try to kill their former drummer, but his hand had just risen gently to his nose, trying to catch the blood that was beginning to spill out.

Kai had looked worriedly at his brother all the while the rest of the band was packing up, but he didn't say a word. As Kai's former friends vacated the small apartment, all the man could do was watch his sibling push the bridge of his nose back into place. Riku hadn't shrugged off a hit since before their father had died.

**Nine Years before…**

George Miyagusuku was a large man, easily towering over most of the Japanese population. One would think a man of that size and muscle would be threatening, but five minutes in the restaurant that he ran with his two young sons would prove that thought wrong. He was a carefree man, his only concern seeming to be the welfare of his boys. Kai, the eldest, was a hot-headed fool, who rushed into a fight at the drop of a hat. He had a strong pitching arm, but used it to hurt others more then George would have liked.

Riku, the younger, was a complete contrast. He thought each action through, and was a bit of a weakling. Due to his age and size, he was bullied on a daily basis. However, whenever Kai was in sight of these actions, he ran to his brother's defense, dealing with the situation more violently then was really necessary. Once, one of the high-school students had pulled a knife on Riku, and Kai had broken his jaw and six of his ribs.

George feared that this constant exposure to violence was detrimental to Riku's growth, but he knew Kai had nothing but good intentions. He never scolded Kai when he fought to protect Riku, but in the back of his mind, he knew he should.

It was one day, when George had walked in, and Kai was holding Riku by his collar, shaking a fist at his bleeding face, that George had snapped. He had flew over, wrenched the two apart, and looked at Kai with a fury.

"What the FUCK is the matter with you? You nearly KILL people for hurting Riku, and then you go and beat him up?"

Kai's face held a mixture of regret and anger. He stood slowly, and then rushed out the door, leaving George to care for his younger child.

**The Next Day…**

Kai still hadn't come back. Hours after Kai left, Riku was yelling at his father for driving his brother away. The young boy had sat awake the whole night, waiting for his brother's return, and it showed on his disheveled face. Riku didn't allow George near him, moving away whenever the large man came close. George regretted yelling at Kai, but hypocrisy was something that he'd never been able to stand for. However, looking now at the anger that Riku harbored for him, George realized that the two were so completely loyal to each other, that it drove them to hate whoever harmed the other.

When noon came, and Kai was still nowhere in sight, George pulled on his jacket, and took the car to go looking for him. He had called to Riku, telling him where he was going, and had received a grunt in response. Riku had never given an impolite answer to anything in his life, and George was deeply hurt that the first one ever was directed at him. He took the car, and went off to find his son, calling everyone he knew to see if they had seen the boy, checking all his favorite spots, and coming up empty every time. He refused to come home until he found his son, and this would be the end of him.

Kai came home three hours after George went looking for him, and Riku was overjoyed. The two shared their apologies, and then they tried to contact their father. They only got a recorded message saying the number was currently unavailable. It was several hours later, two police officers came to the door, and informed the boys that George had been in a major traffic accident. He had died instantly, and the fire from the wreck had charred his body and information. DNA tests had come up with his identity, and his next-of-kin had to be informed immediately.

The boys were sent back to the foster care building that George had taken them from, but neither would give up his last name. Riku sat alone almost all the time; miserable that the man who had been his father for so long had died thinking Riku hated him. The worst pat was that at the time, Riku had hated George, and hadn't wanted him to come back. Kai went back to school after two months, and had to practically drag Riku with him a week later.

One day, he had seen Riku surrounded by the bullies that tormented him constantly. From the distance he was, he only heard 'daddy', 'dead', 'your fault', and other tormenting words. As he prepared to beat them, he was surprised when Riku literally beat him to the punch. His fist moved like lightning, and a spurt of blood emitted from the older boy's mouth on contact. Kai watched stunned as his quiet little brother brought his knee up into the bully's gut, then delivered one final blow to the back of his neck, earning him a sickening crack.

Riku had been expelled for hospitalizing the bully, and was happy for it. He shut himself out from the world, so much that only Kai ever really knew him. Over the years, Riku learned to play the guitar with virtuoso skill, and became angrier with himself, the world, and everything in general.

**Present Day…**

"I'm going out." Riku growled, pulling on a heavy jacket.

"To where?" Kai was always worried about his brother's temper, especially after how easily he had taken Yusuke's punch.

"I need to do a favor."

----------------------------

'_Healthy Living Gym_'.

The annoyingly cheerful sign seemed to be insulting Riku's lifestyle, and he was tempted to leave that minute. However, Saya had said Haji went here often, so Riku had no choice in the matter. He stepped into the overly lit building, passing the health food stand, and going to the desk to try to locate his current target.

"Yo," he said, "can you tell me where Haji Goldschmidt is?"

"Hello sir!" the peppy woman chirped as Riku covered his ears, "Are you a member with us?"

Riku leaned over the desk, coming eye-to-eye with the irritating woman, "That ISN'T a possible answer to my question."

"M-m-m-Mr. Goldschmidt is in t-t-t-the elliptical room s-sir."

"Much. Better."

As Riku entered the 'elliptical room', he realized his main problem with this place. Everything was too excessive. The rooms were too bright, the food was too natural, the people were too happy, and there were too many damned machines. A sign proudly stated that this room contained one hundred elliptical machines, a concept that Riku couldn't understand. The sheer thought that people would pay membership to run in place made him doubt how 'healthy' this place was.

He easily spotted Haji, and got on the machine next to his to begin running. In two minutes, he was hacking on the floor, trying to stop the pounding in his chest. Haji didn't seem to notice. He looked up to the cellist's machine, and saw that he'd been running for over 30 minutes now, and his heart rate wasn't even at 100 yet.

"God damn…" Riku wheezed, blinking in an attempt to un-blur his vision.

He pulled himself back onto the elliptical, if not just to seem less pathetic. For about five minutes, he simply watched Haji continue running, not even noticing, or caring, that Riku was there. Riku hit his breaking point, and decided to just hit him upside the head with it.

"Saya wants to fuck you."

Sadly, this did not have the desired effect on Haji. He kept running, but at least turned his head to look at Riku. Outwardly, he seemed unfazed, but Riku saw that his heart rate went up from 87 to 103 rapidly.

"How would you know this?" Haji's voice was soft and low, like that of a singer. Riku wondered why he chose to play the cello rather than take center stage.

"She told me herself." This was a lie, because she had only said she LIKED Haji, no more, "She's to shy to tell you to your face."

"Why would she be?"

"You're fuckin' scary."

The conversation continued mostly like this until two botox filled men in blue pseudo police uniforms came to escort Riku out. Haji stayed behind to contemplate his possible future with Saya, as Riku went to meet with her about a new band.


End file.
